paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder (koho)
Personality Thunder is a very independent pup. She likes spending time alone and when she does have to talk to other pups she tries not to as much as she can. If she knows you well she may crack a joke every once in a while but she's usually very stone faced. She doesn't like girly things at all and will avoid them like the plague. Because of her appearance, lower pitched voice and personality she is mistaken for male very often but this doesn't bother her at all. She doesn't really care what other pups think of her. Bio Thunder was abandoned not long after she was born and was forced to fend for herself on the streets. She got help now and then but once she was able to fend for herself she tried to avoid interacting with others as much as she could. She's very gruff but not heartless, durring a large storm outside of the lookout a large tree branch came loose and on the branch was a nest of birds. Thunder quickly climbed the tree and grabbed the tree branch before the branch broke off. Thunder brought the nest into the lookout and for this act of bravery Ryder invited her to join the paw patrol as their storm chaser pup. Hoping to maybe find some kind of place Thunder accepted and eventually did find the Paw Patrol as family and the lookout as a home for her. Appearance Thunder is a dull white/grey mutt. Both her ears perk up and fold forward slightly. She has whiskers and retractable claws (explained in trivia). She does not have a tail though and her eyes are a dull aqua color. Her uniform, pup pack, hat and collar are dull blue. She has a regular top and her pup pack looks similar to Rocky's but blue and white. Her tag has a dull blue background with a cloud and lighting strike. Trivia Pup pack tools * Umbrella * Flashlight * Radar (Connected to her tag) Vehicle * She has a grey storm safe vehicle * It can completely attach itself to the ground for when she needs to wait out a storm. * The pups house form resembles the form it takes when she is stopped for a storm * The top of it completely closes for her safety * There is a rope attached to a handle on the top for her to hold onto when getting out of her vehicle during a storm Fear Catchphrase(s) * "I'm ready to Rumble" * "Clouds today? Don't get in my way!" Random * She has a Trainee, Twister * She was mistaken for a Male for about the first Month of being in the Paw Patrol * She has a small amount of cat genes (This is paw patrol logic) giving her visible whiskers and retractable claws * She likes Climbing trees * She HATES Snow * She has a pet snake named Belt that she saved while on a mission once * She has some form of anger issues and in an attempt to make sure she doesn't hurt anybody she has a blanket that she will go to to vent when she has episodes * Her and Confetii's personalities clash so they don't get along very well in any way Stories By Me Current Gen *Thunder pup p2 * Thunder pup p2 * Thunder pup p3 * Thunder pup p4 * Magical Mystery Cure Future Gen * Slice of Life By Others Current Gen Future Gen Collabs Current Gen * Pups And The Woods Rescue Future Gen Songs/Games * Possibility Galery Thunder ref.png|My first reference sheet of her FletcherHuman.jpg|Human Thunder, she would have short hair and look like a male Candorandthunder.jpg|Thunder training her aprentice Candor Thunderandpoptart.jpg|Poptart talking Thunders ear off Thunderchebe.jpg|Chibi Thunder Thunderbadge.jpg|Thunders Badge Thundersceencap.jpg| Thunder Screenshot, *shrug* this was kinda meh in my mind Thunderxdakota.jpg|Thunder and her crush Dakota Thunderref.jpg|Thunders Reference Screenshot 2015-07-24 at 5.26.01 PM.png|Thunder, Koho and Confetii making Meme faces, I think Thunder wins drawn by Lunar Lex Screenshot 2015-07-24 at 5.26.22 PM.png|Koho and her mate Cuddling a gift from Lunar Lex Screenshot 2015-07-25 at 12.41.35 AM.png|Thunders first Picture Screenshot 2015-07-25 at 12.43.26 AM.png|Thunder and her family (Before Lightning was born) Thundervehicle.jpg|Thunders Vehicle, it looks the same when she stops for a storm as it does when in Pup House form Thunderpp.jpg|Another atempt at the Paw Patrol style, this time with Thunder not giving a care Stopbeingcute.jpg|She doesent want to fall in love, but it happens and we cant controll it Thundersemotions.jpg|Thunders Emotion Meme (She has no Emotion XD) Donnotdisturb.jpg|Thunder would probably be the worst when shes pregnant, I would stay far...far away from the mix of claws and C4 Screenshot 2015-08-08 at 8.22.21 PM.png|Thunder by Lunar Lex Screenshot 2015-08-08 at 8.22.36 PM.png|Thunder and Dakota by Lunar Lex Screenshot 2015-08-08 at 8.22.58 PM.png|Dakota and Thunder by Lunar Lex, when they first meet Thunderamdbelt.jpg|Thunder and her Snake Belt Pupupupets.jpg|All my Pups with there Pets, Thunder with Belt on her head Thunderblanket.jpg|Thunder and her Blanket Chebheads.jpg|Cheeb Thunder Thundertagdjdox.jpg|Thunders Tag, A gift from Lunar Lex Screenshot 2015-08-12 at 12.54.31 AM.png|Drawling of her, Tastymangocat on DA did for our Art Trade Screenshot 2015-08-12 at 11.50.42 PM.png|Commission by Tundrathesnowpup, Ahh I love it so much! Big pic.jpg|Big Picture of all my OCs Containing Thunder Thunderadnsgettek.jpg|Close up of the Part with Thunder Thunderwinner.jpg|She Won Pup of the Week Th Confetii.png| Crack Ship (Completely Un-related to the Crack Ship Universe) Drawn by Sarah the FBI Pup Thunder human .jpeg|Human Thunder Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Mentor Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Character's